If It Means A Lot to You
by Queen of Tartarus
Summary: Ichigo is out in a war zone. Fighting for his Country and Pride. But it seems that Senna doesn't see it that way. Will anyone be able to understand the hell he goes through in order to protect the people he loves? Will anyone be willing to wait for him?


**Hey Guys! First Things First! Thanks for reading this! Also I did this story on my iPod so please tell me if there are any mistakes I tend to not see my own mistakes until someone points them out because my brain just auto corrects stuff and I don'****t notice it... if that makes any sense :/ Oh and dont blame me for the way this is formatted I don't know why it came out the way it did but anyway.. **

**Second!: I dont own Bleach! But if I did I would so totally not be ending bleach anytime soon! **

**and Lastly!: I give credit to A Day to Remember (It's a band) for the title and inspiration for this story! You guys should listen to the song this chapter is named after its really nice but sad at the same time... Anyway enough of my jabbering! Onward you go... Seriously start Reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>If It Means A Lot To You<strong>

"Wait Senna what are you saying?"

"Ichigo... It just… I don't think this is gonna work out."

Ichigo held on to the phone cord like a vice. Anger and betrayal  
>swell within him. It would take a miracle for him to keep his<br>temper if this continued.

"Don't play games Senna! This isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but a girl has needs too and-"

"You don't think I know that! I know it's hard right now but this,  
>this war is going to end soon. If you could just wait for me-"<p>

"But I can't wait that long! Ichigo I know I said I'd wait for you to  
>come back home but I can't take it anymore!"<p>

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to get on a plane out of this hell  
>and go straight back to Karakura ASAP! Why! Why didn't she understand?<br>For the first time since his mothers death Ichigo felt tears threatening  
>to spill. Not letting his emotions show in his voice he decided to end<br>this conversation.

"Goodbye Senna"

"Wait Ichigo don't be like that! We... We can still be-"

"Don't! Don't you dare say friends! It's obvious you don't give a shit  
>about me and never have!"<p>

Unable to listen to anymore of Senna's shit Ichigo hung up the phone  
>before his ex- fiancée could say anything else.<p>

Ichigo turned around to find someone blocking his path.  
><em>Fucking great<em>! Ichigo thought. _Just what I need_. As he stared down at the  
>small girl in front of him, Ichigo felt another burst of anger when he saw<br>the pity in her eyes.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.  
>Ichigo held his hand up to her face signaling her to stop.<p>

"Save it! It was bound to happen anyway I just didn't want to except  
>it" he hung his head low "I just thought she would be different"<br>Rukia remained quiet as he ran his hand through his hair signaling  
>to her that he was beyond frustrated. She stared at her commanding<br>officer, for all the times that they had been in battle together before Rukia  
>was never lost on what to do. Battle strategies, invading strategies<br>you name it she was a pro. Now though she wasn't sure how to get  
>Ichigo out the torment he must be putting himself through. She knew he<br>was probably blaming himself for the lost relationship.

"Ichi- I mean Master Sergeant..."  
>Ichigo let out a sigh. "I thought I told you to just call me Ichigo<br>lieutenant."

Rukia turned away from her superior slightly blushing.  
>"Ah Ichigo…" Ichigo frowned at this. No way was this his lieutenant.<br>She was never at a loss for words let alone... What the hell! Was she  
>blushing? He couldn't help but smirk at his second in command. Mind<br>off of Senna, Ichigo bent down and dropped his hand atop Rukia's head.

"My, my, is Rukia-chan shy? Well isn't this a surprise."

"Wha-" Rukia's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "What are you  
>saying fool!"<p>

Ichigo chuckled at Rukia's sudden change of attitude.

"Yeah I guess your right" Ichigo couldn't help but annoy the little  
>midget a little more. "No way would you make such a girly expression."<p>

"Are you trying to say that I'm not a girl!"

"If the boot fits!"

"Come and say that to my face!"

Walking up closer to her than intended Ichigo bent down to eye level  
>and stared at her straight in the face.<p>

"If. The. Boot. Fits."

Momentarily forgetting what they were arguing about Rukia being was to  
>attentive to their close proximity. They were so close that she could<br>feel his warm breath gently caressing her face. Entranced she  
>didn't notice that she had gotten closer to him, so close the gap<br>between her lips and his.

Ichigo stood stock still as he felt Rukia's soft gentle lips upon his.  
>It took him a good minute to grasp the situation until Rukia slowly<br>moved her lips against his. Unable to control himself Ichigo responded  
>by deepening the kiss.<p>

Rukia moaned when she felt Ichigo finally respond. Unfortunately the  
>more rational part of her surfaced and she pulled away from him.<p>

Both were breathing heavily and neither could look away from the other.

"I'm sorry" Rukia was the first to speak. "I took advantage of the  
>situation"<p>

"I think that's my line."

Rukia frowned at her Sergeant. Wasn't he mad at her?

"No." at this Rukia realized she had voiced her question out loud.

"Why?" she asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"You helped me forget even if it was just for a little while and for  
>that I am grateful."<p>

Rukia blushed at his gratitude.

"Come on lieutenant." Rukia looked up to see Ichigo standing at the  
>entrance of the tent they were in.<p>

"Where are we going?"

Ichigo stared seriously at her. He couldn't believe that he was only  
>barley realizing how unique and refreshing the girl in front of him<br>was. She really was a breathe of fresh air compared to his ex.

"Somewhere where you can make the rain stop."

Rukia stood stock still and simply stared at him in quiet surprise.

"Shut up fool! Who do you think I am!"

Ichigo laughed and smiled down at Rukia as she finally joined him  
>outside the tent and walked toward their barracks.<br>As Ichigo looked down at Rukia he couldn't help think that maybe there  
>was someone who would be willing to wait for him after all and<br>understand what he was fighting for.

2 years later

Ichigo finished packing his belonging into his suitcase ready to go to  
>the airport. He walked down the stairs to say his final goodbyes to<br>his family as he again went of to fight another battle.

"Promise you'll come back home soon onii-chan!" Yuzu cried. Ichigo  
>smiled at his little sister and patted her on the head.<p>

"Of course Yuzu don't worry." saying goodbye to his dad and other  
>Karin, Ichigo went to the final person in the room that stood at the<br>door waiting for him. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a sad but knowing  
>smile cross his face as he stared at his wife.<p>

"Wait for me?" he asked.  
>Rukia rolled her eyes at him and hugged him as tight as she could.<p>

"Of course idiot. Knock them dead."

Ichigo laughed. Going down on his knees he felt Rukia's stomach  
>that was slowly getting bigger.<p>

"You wait for me to get home too.  
>Don't come out till I come back ok."<p>

Ichigo looked up at his wife to see the she had unshed tears forming in her eyes.  
>Ichigo smiled at her and gave her a final kiss goodbye.<p>

"Be safe ok."

"I will don't worry"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Was it Nice? Did you Like it? I kinda rushed it so I didn't like it much but you get the idea... Anyway leave comments Please! If you don't I'll feel empty inside and have a gaping hole in my chest and be forced to turn into a Hollow! I don't think you want that now do you! o_0<strong>


End file.
